2037
by rochii25
Summary: En la víspera de año nuevo, la familia Bishop decide dejar a un lado la tristeza y el dolor recordando la belleza del pasado y la huella imborrable que dejó la presencia de Etta en sus vidas. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimers/Descargos:** I DO NOT own Fringe and/or its characters, they all belong to Bad Robot productions and Fox/Fringe y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Bad Robot productions y Fox.

**Nota de autor:** Esta historia la escribí en 2012 y para ser sinceros no está muy bien escrita, fue algo que escribí en el momento, hacia poco tiempo que escribía ficción y solo mis amigos leyeron. La estoy publicando ahora teniendo en cuenta que se relaciona con la época del año en la cual estamos. De todos modos espero que puedan recibir la idea y las intenciones ya que este fic, aún mal escrito y todo, me emociona mucho cada vez que lo leo. Espero que ustedes perciban sensaciones similares.

* * *

><p>La noche del 31 de diciembre de 2036 no fue una noche de fin de año más, al menos no para el equipo Fringe. No era solo la llegada de un año nuevo (a pesar de no haber celebrado uno en 21 años). Todos estaban conmovidos con el acontecimiento; los ánimos tampoco acompañaban.<p>

2036 les había quitado mucho, una parte de sus vidas... la muerte de Etta aún estaba presente en sus corazones heridos. Sin embargo también les había dado la posibilidad de reencontrarse con su "pequeña" y eso era lo que les permitía sobrellevar la jornada.

Anil y la resistencia los invitaron a pasar la celebración con ellos; cada fin de año se organizaba una especie de ceremonia clandestina para conmemorar la llegada de un nuevo año ya que los observers habían erradicado esa festividad hacia mucho tiempo, pero finalmente rechazaron la propuesta. Todos creyeron conveniente quedarse en el laboratorio, reunidos en familia, tratando de apoyarse unos con otros.

-Olivia, mira… Anil nos envió estas cosas –dijo Astrid-.

-¿Podrías leer la tarjeta?

-Ok… "Se que la situación por la que han atravesado condiciona cualquier deseo, pero solo quiero que tengan este presente en nombre de todos los miembros de la resistencia, se los valora mucho… sé que Etta, donde sea que este va a estar feliz por ustedes. Con afecto, Anil".

Olivia miró hacia abajo tratando de tragar las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar por sus ojos. De pronto Walter y Peter ingresaron al laboratorio.

-No pudimos encontrar vehículos con gas... ¿Olivia? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Peter-.

-No, no pasa nada Peter es solo que… solo… Anil nos mandó este paquete por año nuevo.

-Ya veo... Olivia, si quieres irte a dormir puedes hacerlo, no tienes que pasar por situaciones que te hagan mal, debes estar con la mente fresca por el plan, por la memoria de Etta.

-No Peter, realmente quiero pasar la noche aquí con ustedes, es necesario hacerlo –aseguró ella-.

-¿Quieres que abramos el paquete? –preguntó Walter acercándose a Liv-.

-Sí…

Cuando abrieron la caja, encontraron dentro un par de objetos que pertenecían a Etta, dos botellas de champagne, copas y unos dulces que estaban marcados "para Walter" particularmente.

-Un dibujo… de Etta… mira Liv, nos dibujó a nosotros.

En el marco del papel podía observarse la inscripción: 31/12/2018

-Mi princesa –dijo Olivia para si-. ¿Crees que Etta le haya dejado estas cosas a Anil?

-Creo que esto era importante para ella, debe haberlo guardado lejos de su casa para preservarlo.

-Mira… Esta foto… es la fiesta de año nuevo de

-…de 2013 –interrumpió ella con la voz quebrada-.

-¡ERA TAN PEQUEÑA! Pero… ¿De dónde sacó Etta esta foto?

-Ella me contó que había estado en nuestra vieja casa de Quincy cuando tenia trece años, es probable que la haya tomado de allí… Y sí, era tan pequeña que cabía solo en uno de tus brazos –dijo Liv con una sonrisa mezclada con las lágrimas que no pudo contener más-. Tenia un mes y días... todo era perfecto en ese entonces –suspiró-.

Peter la estrechó en un cálido abrazo mientras Walter y Astrid miraban y escuchaban emocionados y llorando.

-Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche –dijo Walter rompiendo la tensión en el ambiente-. Hacía poco se habían de terminado de mudar a esa casa, debo admitir que odiaba el color pastel con el que la pintaste Peter…

-Oh ¡Walter!

-Solo decía hijo, no lo tomes a pecho... recuerdo que estábamos todos allí, inclusive Broyles y Nina… fue una grandiosa velada... Olivia, el pie que preparaste esa noche fue el mejor que he probado en mi vida.

-¡WALTER! –interrumpió esta vez Astrid-.

-¡Que carácter que tienen ustedes dos! Solo quiero recordar, creo que seria un lindo ejercicio, ver el pasado y revivir esos bellos momentos… solo quiero que estén bien esta noche, que la recuerden como a la pequeña rubia hermosa que se asustaba con la pirotecnia mientras todo el mundo en la casa hablaba de ella…

-Tienes razón Walter –dijo Olivia-. Eso es ella, es mi pequeña, mi nena... no importa lo que pase ni cuando sea, lo único que quiero tener en mi corazón es el recuerdo de su vida, no de su muerte. Mi hija era eso, un alma llena de luz y felicidad. Creo que merece que esta noche le hagamos honor a su recuerdo, a quien era en verdad.

Peter la miro asombrado no entendiendo muy bien la reacción de Olivia pero comprendió que ella estaba segura de esto, al igual que esa noche en la terraza, ella lo había convencido de que Etta estaba viva porque vivía en sus corazones y no debían rendirse.

-Yo recuerdo que esa noche estabas hermosa –dijo el sonriéndole-. Te pusiste ese vestido blanco que te compré para tu cumpleaños y simplemente brillabas.

-Así fue… tuviste que hacer un arduo trabajo para convencerme de usarlo, sobre todo después del parto –respondió riendo-.

-A Etta le encantaba que se pararan frente a su cuna a hacerle muecas... pero esa noche, ¡lloró mares y no había forma de calmarla!

-Estaba tan asustada mi niña… y sí Walter, tienes razón… nunca cociné tan bien en mi vida como lo hice esa noche... Nina me ayudó a preparar el menú, debo reconocer.

-¿Se acuerdan que el vecino del lado se enojó porque prendimos la pirotecnia en la puerta de su casa? ¡Fue grandioso! –dijo entusiasmado Walter-.

-Ese fuiste tú Walter, y te lo advertí, el señor Finn era de pocos amigos, por suerte lo convencimos de que desistiera de llamar a la policía.

-Oh, no le harían caso, con solo mostrarle la placa del FBI se retractó –comento Liv-. Etta se durmió minutos antes de las 12, luego de sufrir por los ruidos, claro está. Era un angelito durmiendo…

-Tomamos nuestras copas y pusimos la televisión en la transmisión del conteo regresivo desde Time Square ¿Recuerdas? Y de pronto…

5,4,3,2,1… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013!

-Feliz año nuevo Walter –dijo Peter abrazándolo-.

-Felicidades hijo. Es grandioso tenerte conmigo...

-Broyles, Nina, Astrid –saludó chocando sus copas-.

-Espero que sean muy felices –les deseó Nina emocionada-.

-Señor Bishop, creo que se olvidó de un saludo –dijo Olive riendo-.

-¿En serio? Mmm creo que no, déjame ver… no, no es cierto, solo bromeaba, pero espera Liv...

Peter tomo a Etta en sus brazos, la cual, minutos antes estaba en manos de su mama.

-Tú has sido el mejor regalo del año pasado y de todos los que vendrán, te amo princesa –dijo besándole la frente-. Bueno ahora sí debo saludar a tu mamá... Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo hoy y cada uno de mis días… te amo.

-Yo también te amo Peter… gracias por formar parte de mi vida y hacerme sentir tan bien.

Con cuidado de no molestar a Etta, quien reposaba en el pecho de su papa, se abrazaron y se dieron un profundo y romántico beso, mientras de fondo se podía observar al resto de la familia destapando las bebidas para brindar.

-Hijo voy a probar el petardo que fabrique ayer junto con _Astro_, ya vengo…

-No Walter, ven ac…

¡PUM! Se escuchó en las afueras de la casa…

-¡Déjalo que se divierta! –sugirió Olivia-.

-Solo por esta noche Liv, haré la excepción –dijo sonriendo-…

-Sí… definitivamente todo fue perfecto esa noche –afirmo Walter trayéndolos al presente nuevamente-.

-¿Cuánto falta para las 12? –preguntó Liv-.

-10 minutos –respondió Astrid-.

-Creo que debemos destapar el espumante.

Luego de servirse las copas Olivia propuso un brindis, levantando su copa, Astrid, tomó la iniciativa.

-Brindo por esta familia de la cual me han hecho formar parte, brindo por la humanidad, sé que lo que estamos haciendo es por ellos y estoy segura que recuperaremos el mundo.

-Yo deseo brindar por nosotros, por el pasado, por el presente y por el futuro... y por los universos claro está –dijo Walter con una sonrisa melancólica-.

-Yo voy a brindar por nosotros Olivia... por haber estado a mi lado cuando estuve al borde de perderme a mí mismo, por ser cada día uno de los motivos por los cuales luchar… y brindo por nuestra hija, que fue lo mas hermoso que nos pudo haber pasado… y que de algún modo esta aquí esta noche junto a nosotros...

-Bien, es difícil… pero quiero brindar por cada una de las cosas que ustedes ya nombraron y también por nuestra lucha… creo con toda seguridad que este nuevo año traeremos la paz al mundo y que finalmente habremos cumplido con el deseo de Etta, con el ideal por el cual luchó toda su vida… y voy a levantar mi copa al cielo, para brindar con ella, que probablemente nos esta viendo... te amo Hija.

-Faltan segundos…

5,4,3,2,1… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2037!

-Te amo –dijo Peter abrazándola y besándola-.

-Yo también te amo… sé que vamos a cumplir nuestra misión… estoy segura.

-Te lo prometo...

Esa noche sin dudas no fue una más… nunca habrían imaginado esta situación, ni mucho menos las circunstancias, pero era más de lo que podían pedir… estaban unidos, apoyando al otro, viviendo sus vidas a pesar de todo… y ya no les importó lo que habían perdido, sino todo lo que estaban por ganar… porque sabían, ahora, más que nunca… que el futuro les pertenecía. Y decidieron cerrar sus ojos y pedirle al nuevo año, todas las cosas buenas que se les habían negado…

FIN.


End file.
